K-Chat – BJ Smith
miniatur|Das K-Chat-Logo Das Interview mit BJ Smith findet 1986 auf dem Talk-Sender K-Chat in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City statt. Abschrift *'Amy Sheckenhausen:' Herzlich willkommen zurück und so. Sie sind auf K-Chat mit mir, Amy Sheckenhausen, auf Vice Citys Sender für Stars, wie mir. Und jetzt habe ich ein Highlight für euch, Jungs: eine lebende Legende. Ein Mann, der im Alleingang die World Series gewonnen hat. Seine Anhänger nennen ihn „Tod in enger Hose“ und seine Gegner „Oh mein Gott, ich bin gerade von einem Lastwagen überfahren worden – das ist unfair!“. Hier ist Sportlegende BJ Smith. BJ, herzlich willkommen! miniatur|BJ Smith auf [[Colonel Cortez’ Jacht]] *'BJ Smith:' Vielen Dank, ich freue mich sehr, hier sein zu dürfen. *'Amy:' Ich weiß. *'BJ:' Aber kleine Korrektur, Süße: Ich habe nie die World Series gewonnen. Das ist Baseball. Ich spiele Football. *'Amy:' Ja, aber das ist doch alles dasselbe, oder? *'BJ:' Football und Baseball sind nicht dasselbe. Bei dem einen Sport langweilt man sich bei Fünf-Stunden-Spielen halb zu Tode, fässt sich die ganze Zeit an und startet Schlägereien mit den Spielern, die dumm, egomanisch und schwerkriminell sind. Der andere ist Football. *'Amy:' Ja, aber das ist doch ein und dasselbe. *'BJ:' Nein, Amy, im Gegenteil. Jeder schafft einen Home-Run. Beim Baseball steht man sich auf einem Platz die Beine in den Bauch und teilt sich sein Gehalt mit 162 anderen. Ein Football-Spieler hingegen erlebt Krieg: Er haarte im Schützengraben aus und bekam Agent-Orange-Sportgetränk übern Kopf geschüttet, damit er einem anderen nicht den Kopf vom Leib reißt. Das eine ist für Männer, das andere für Schlappschwänze, die Hemden tragen. Baseball soll ein Nationalsport sein? Wenn das bedeutet, sich beim Wurzelschlagen die Taschen vollzumachen, bin ich entschieden gegen diese Behauptung. Ich arbeite für mein Geld. *'Amy:' Ja, BJ, ich auch. *'BJ:' Yo, Baby, das finde ich gut. Ich wollte dich nur über meine Arbeit aufklären. *'Amy:' Danke, aber reiß dich mal zusammen. Dein Testosteronspiegel ist unausgeglichen, wie bei allen Sportlern, die mit Männern duschen. Tu nicht so, als wären dir andere Sportarten egal. *'BJ:' Baby, ich bin inklusive der Highschool seit 14 Jahren Profisportler und steige nun wieder ein. Ich liebe Wettkämpfe, das hat aber nichts mit unausgeglichenem Testosteronspiegel zu tun. Mit deinem Flaum solltest du vorsichtig sein, wem du Hormonprobleme vorwirfst, Mädchen. *'Amy:' Wie bitte? Was hast du gerade gesagt? *'BJ:' Oh, oh, nichts, Kleine. Du bist so hässlich, dass sogar blinde Kinder in Tränen ausbrechen. *'Amy:' BJ, hör auf, so gemein zu sein, ich bin einfach kein Sport-Fan. Ich mag einfühlsame Männer, wie Schauspieler oder Rock-Stars oder so. Ich stehe nicht auf Kleiderschränke, die jedem seinen Promistatus auf die Nase binden. *'BJ:' Jetzt mal langsam – ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir uns hier gegenseitig überbieten wollten, Süße. Ich dachte, wir reden über mein neues Trainingsvideo oder meinen eventuellen Wiedereinstieg in den Profi-Football. Stattdessen flirten wir hier. Ich bin verheiratet, mit meiner siebten Frau. *'Amy:' Wow, du hast ja eine große Familie mit diesen ganzen Frauen, wie toll. *'BJ:' Eigentlich nicht. Weißt du, ich bin ein Familienmensch, aber wenn plötzlich Verwandte aufkreuzen, von denen du noch nie etwas gehört hattest, ist das ein Schock. Am Vatertag traue ich mich gar nicht, den Briefkasten zu öffnen. Mein großes Herz hat mir viel Herzschmerz bereitet, aber wenn man in der Öffentlichkeit steht, muss man aufpassen, wem man traut. Einige wollten mich echt beeinflussen. *'Amy:' Sieben Ehefrauen, wie cool! *'BJ:' Nein, ich habe eine Frau, die anderen sechs waren davor. *'Amy:' Du hast dich also gesundgeschrumpft, oder? *'BJ:' Ja, so in etwa. Wenn man im Leben etwas erreichen möchte, muss man ab und zu die Spieler austauschen. Immer mit derselben Mannschaft aufzulaufen ist nicht gut. *'Amy:' Oh mein Gott, ist das nicht ganz schön privat, BJ? Langsam werden wir beide warm. *'BJ:' Ich würde gern was Warmes in dich reinstecken. Andere Männer fuchteln mit dem Ball herum wie mit Essstäbchen, aber ich springe in den Graben wie ein Dobermann. Das ist auch auf dem Video drauf. *'Amy:' Was, bitte, meinst du damit? *'BJ:' Mit dem Ball zu laufen ist wie Liebe zu machen. Und letztens, als ich zum Touchdown kam – wenn du verstehst, was ich meine –, hatte ich einen Einfall. Hast du schon mal so ein Fitness-Video im Fernsehen gesehen? Immer strampelt da ein Vollidiot in Turnanzug rum und regt zum Mitmachen an. Und ich traue meinen Augen nicht! Ich meine, was in Gottesnamen soll das sein? Die sind weder fit noch haben die einen Schimmer. Wenn man in Form ist, weiß man das. Wenn man in die Kabine kommt, spürt man seine Energie. Eine Stunde rackert man sich ab, springt durch die Gegend und bricht jemandem die Knochen. Wenn dir jemand den Ball abnehmen will, willst du ihn mit einer Aerobic-Bewegung begenen? Natürlich nicht! Du steckst deinem Gegner die Finger in die Nase und drehst Pirouetten, bis seine Bänder reißen und läutest so sein Karrierende ein. Das ist etwas fürs Leben. Da ich es erfunden habe, weiß ich, wovon ich rede. *'Amy:' Ich habe keine Lust mehr, über Football zu reden. *'BJ:' Dann denke an Dates oder Autowaschen. Wie nützlich ist ein Turnanzug beim Autowaschen? Mit Helm und Schutzausrüstung kann ein Mann jeden Tag seinen Wagen auf Vordermann bringen. So bringt man sich für Football in Form. Das Programm ist kinderleicht, und am besten wird man fit, indem man keine Rücksicht auf seinen Körper nimmt. Wenn man nach einer Gehirnerschütterung wieder zu sich kommt, kann man zu sich sagen: „Scheiße, seh ich gut aus.“ *'Amy' (amüsiert):' BJ, du redest lustiges Zeug. Gleich nach der Werbung sind wir wieder zurück bei K-Chat. ''(Werbung) *'''Amy: Igitt, das ist ja widerlich. Hör auf, mich anzumachen, BJ. Hi, ich bin Amy und Sie hören K-Chat. Was muss man für „BJ’s Fit for Fottball“ tun? *'BJ:' Das ist was für jeden, Angela. Man braucht lediglich ein teures Fitnessstudio, ein Trainer-Team, Ärzte, Ernährungsberater, ein brüllendes Publikum und einen Gegner, der dich umbringen will, der dich tot im Dreck liegen sehen will. Ich meine einen blutrünstigen Muskelprotz, der dich auseinandernimmt, wenn du ihn nicht vorher auseinandernimmst. Ein Mann, auf den du Tiere hetzen würdest. Er ist der Feind, du liegst in der Deckung und fällst im richtigen Moment über ihn her wie ein Miezekätzchen auf Katzenminze. Ich kauf ihn mir, ramm ihn in den Boden, und das alles nur, weil mir der Pfosten über den Weg gelaufen ist. Ich krall ihn mir immer wieder aufs Neue. *'Amy:' In dem Video scheint’s lustig herzugehen. *'BJ:' Lustig? Lustig? Du findest es lustig, wenn erwachsene Männer weinend um ihr Leben kämpfen? Wenn man sich davor in die Hose scheißt, was man mit seinem Gegner anstellt? Man tritt aus sich heraus wie bei einer Astralreise und die Bullen sind hinter einem her. Überall weinende und blutende Menschen, die sich gegenseitig die Fressen polieren. Und das beschreibt nur die Ereignisse vor dem Spiel in der Kabine. Findest du das etwa lustig? *'Amy:' Ja, i–i–irgendwie schon. *'BJ:' Ja, ich auch, darum starte ich auch ein Comeback. Vor zwei Jahren hatte ich meine Karriere beendet, und eines versichere ich dir: Autos zu verkaufen oder in Cola-Werbespots aufzutreten ist total spaßbefreit, verglichen mit 50.000 geistig umnachteten in Green Bay, Tampa, Liberty City oder sonst wo. Grölen rum und fordern deinen Tod, nur weil man für die Mambas spielt. Das zieht doch die Wurst vom Brot. *'Amy:' Wow, das klingt interessant. Erzähl mir mehr. *'BJ:' Ich tue das, weil– Hey, Moment mal – liest du etwa nebenbei ein Buch? *'Amy:' Sehr lustig, ich bin Analphabetin. Mach weiter. *'BJ:' Ich probier’s, Süße, aber hör gut zu. Mein Comeback ist eine Riesengeschichte. BJ Smith wurde sechs Jahre in Folge zum wertvollsten Spieler des Pro Bowl gewählt. Er hat mehr Knochen gebrochen als es auf der Welt gibt. Ich bin wie ’ne Winterkrabbe: Wenn man mir die Arme ausreißt, häute ich mich und mir wachsen neue. *'Amy:' Wo? *'BJ:' Es passiert gerade. Lass uns loslegen! *'Amy:' Ja, klar. Ich meine: Wann? *'BJ:' Nicht mehr lange. Aber bezeichne es nicht als „Comeback“. Wie es in dem Lied heißt: Ich reiße dir den Arsch auf. Und diesmal mache ich es so, wie ich es will. Die scheiß Ignoranten gaben mir nichts, womit ich arbeiten konnte. Ich meine, die Eigentümer. *'Amy:' Welche Eigentümer meinst du? *'BJ:' Die Eigentümer der Mannschaft. Sie gaben mir nichts. Sie sind der Grund, warum meine Ehe in die Brüche ging. Ich habe mich jahrelang abgerackert, Blut und Wasser geschwitzt und–und mir die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt, und sie behandeln mich wie ’nen Trecker. Ziehen mich an der Leine wie ’nen Köter. Die Sportler, die verletzt wurden, haben von diesen Monstern keinen müden Cent gesehen. *'Amy:' Wie Jade. *'BJ:' Wer ist Jade? Eine Füchsin? *'Amy:' Mein Freundin, sie ist ’n Grufti. Sie wurde gefeuert, weil sie auf der Arbeit Make-up und ein „Ich hasse das Leben“-T-Shirt trug und nie Kohle gesehen hat. *'BJ:' Mag sie, ähm, Football oder so was? *'Amy:' Sie ist Kindergärtnerin. *'BJ:' Viele Spieler müssen nach ihrem Karriereende wieder die Schulbank drücken. Das Leben ist hart und man verliert etwas. *'Amy:' Was hattest du verloren? *'BJ:' Hoffnung, das Reden, so etwas. Es ist echt brutal da draußen. *'Amy:' Exakt wie bei Jade. Diese Kinder sind kleine Rotzlöffel. *'BJ:' Hey, laberst du jetzt die ganze Zeit von deinen komischen Freunden, die sich wie ’ne Beerdigung anziehen? Ich dachte, wir reden heute über BJ – BJ Smith. Ich fühle mich echt lebendig! Quicklebendig! Nichts tut so gut, als die Hände eines Mannes zu halten, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und zu sagen: „Ich kann dich mit einem Wimpernschlag umbringen, alter Mann.“ Und er sagt: „Ich bin verheiratet!“ Und du sagst: „Mach die ganze Kasse leer.“ *'Amy:' Was redest du da? Oha! BJ, sind die Muskeln echt? *'BJ:' Lustig, dass du das fragst, weil die Antwort Ja ist. Das sind keine Implantate oder so. *'Amy:' Wow, du bist gut ausgestattet. *'BJ:' Ne, manche haben doppelt so große Muskeln, aber ich bin schnell, reich und voller Wut, wie ein Republikaner. *'Amy:' Ähm, äh, verstehe. Ich bin eigentlich mit dir durch. Und ich kann mich nicht schon wieder in einen Gast verlieben, sonst fliege ich raus. Stellen wir einen Anrufer durch. Wer ist in der Leitung? *'Anrufer:' Hey Amy, ich rufe zum ersten Mal an. Wie geht’s? Ich finde deine Show toll. Na ja. BJ, Alter, du bist krass! Ich habe eine Frage: Wie hast du das Spiel gegen San Andreas mit zwei gebrochenen Beinen durchgehalten? Mann, ich fass es nicht, dass ich mit dir rede. Wow, Mann, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das ist der beste Tag meines Lebens! *'BJ:' Und warum rufst du dann an, Mann? Keine Sorge, ich bin ein Profi. Die Methode, die ich im SA-Spiel angewendet habe, behandele ich in meinem Trainingsvideo. Tritt ihm im Zweifel in die Eier. Ich hoffe, ich konnte deine Frage beantworten. Das ist das Problem mit der Öffentlichkeit: die Fans. Immer hast du welche an der Backe. Weißt du, was ich dann sage? *'Amy:' Logisch! Mir passiert das ständig. Die Leute fragen: „Hey, bist du nicht dieses Mädel aus dem Fernsehen aus dieser Show?“ Und ich antworte: „Ich bin das Mädel aus dem Radio, ich sehe ihr nur ähnlich.“ Leider ist unsere Zeit um, BJ. *'BJ:' Danke, Amy, und pflege deinen Bart. *'Amy:' Okay, vielen Dank. Ich bin mit K-Chat nach diesen Meldungen unserer Sponsoren zurück. Bleibt dran! Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen